Renkenjutsu Warrior
by In Times of Chaos
Summary: Crossover with FMA. Edward and Alphonse Elric crash land through the gate  in 208 a.d. China, during the battle of Chi Bi. How will they get home when one doesn’t even know that the other is there?
1. Chapter 1

**Renkenjutsu Warrior**

**This fanfic is a collaborative effort between EverKitsune and Malicious-Alchemist. **

**Summary: Crossover with FMA. Edward and Alphonse Elric crash land through the gate - in 208 a.d. China, during the battle of Chi Bi. How will they get home when one doesn't even know that the other is there?**

**Dislaimer: Full metal alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Dynasty Warriors is the property of KOEI. **

**Warning: crossover fic. Collaboration. Movie spoilers**

_**Chapter One by EverKitsune**_

Edward Elric angled the plane down towards the hole Eckhart had made with the very same aircraft that he was riding in at this moment. He took one last look at the place he knew as home. All this had happened because people were constantly thinking of their own images. Not once had anyone given a thought to the fate that would come of it. He had wanted to go home, his father opened the gate so that he could go home - and even Hohenheim hadn't realized what would happen. Or perhaps he did.

But nevertheless, the dream had ended, and he had to go back. Edward entered the underground city and angled the nose towards the gate. So many people died for a stone. Another vendetta.

Edward grit his teeth as sadness chained his heart. What would Alfonse Heidrich say when he came back through the gate? All that hard work getting him over here, just for him to end up coming back. The large plane shuddered as it hit the side of the building. "A pilot I am not." He muttered grimly, pulling the nose up and then down so that it would go into the portal.

Never again would he see Winry Rockbell. He touched his flesh hand to the automail arm. These limbs were the last things he had from her. She had gotten better, he'd wanted to tell her. But there just wasn't enough time. She was alive at least. She was strong, she could continue without him. Al was going to be with her after all.

And the Colonel. He would never have to listen to that damn Colonel ever again. No more remarks about his stunted growth - he did _not _just think that - ever again. And anyway, in Germany, no one seemed to mind how short he was. Still, Amestris was his home. He belonged there. He was leaving everyone he knew and loved behind once again. But he was an adult now and a kid no longer. Therefore had no time to dwell on such things. He was going back to close the gate. If he didn't, then Amestris would be in even more danger.

Edward braced himself. Riding through the gate had never been his idea of fun. The gate children would start attacking as soon as he passed through.

But he was doing this with a clear conscience. He knew that he was doing the right thing - perhaps that made it easier to bear.

Upon passing into the gate, Edward realized something was wrong. The Gate children weren't just attacking the plane. It was being taken. Edward swore and backed out of the pilot seat as the whole front was dissolved. The small black arms stretched and wrapped around him, all grinning at him and cackling.

"Poor little child," They said. "Poor selfish child!" they shouted. "Knowing so much and yet so little!" They laughed, dropping him.

"I'm not little!" He shouted, gasping as he was dropped into dark oblivion. He raised his arms to cover his head, but his eyes were wide as he looked around. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, though it felt like he had been falling for ages. A sudden light appeared - a small speck ages away. It looked like a tear in the far horizon. The cold fear that had gripped Edward grew in strength. Was that hell? "Where are you taking me?!" He shouted, looking back the way he came. Nothing but pure darkness. But when he looked back towards the hole, he realized it wasn't a hole at all, but another gate.

As he stared at it, the gate opened. Edward had seen the truth before - but this truth was different. Instead of images of death, there were images of life. "What is this?" He cried, unable to tear his eyes away. "Another one of your damn Truths?" He shouted, crashing through the new gate and into open air.

Bright sunlight blinded him after all that darkness. He winced, then noticed where he was. He was high enough in the sky to notice that he could hardly breath, that he was above a river (which was crowded with boats) and evidently it was some kind of battle. But at the moment he was more concerned about the fact that he was falling right for that river, along with some pieces of left over armor - the only evidence left of what had just gone on in another world.

"Holy shit!" He screamed, covering his head with his hands again. Wind tore at his clothes and hair and the speed he fell at was making it hard to breath. "Damn it!" He gasped, then took a deep breath before he fell into the river with an almighty splash.

The automail made him sink like a rock. Besides the fact that he could barely swim in the first place, the metal compounds of his arm and leg made it completely impossible. The bottom of the river was murky and cold. Edward felt his air straining. He noted the chains of the ship anchors stretching from the river floor to the ships and made his way towards them as quick as he could while stuck on the river floor.

Just when he thought his lungs would burst and his throat would collapse in on itself, his hand felt the cold metal of the anchor chain. He shimmied up the chain as fast as he could go. Right before he felt that he would have no choice but to breathe in water and drowned, his head broke surface.

He gasped, filled his lungs with air slowly, and stretched an arm towards the boat deck. With all the pretense of a drowned rat he dropped to the wooden deck like a pile of stones and sat there for a few moments to catch his breath. He turned over onto his hands and knees and coughed water out of his throat.

He heard the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath and looked up in alarm. A man dressed in strange armor with an eyepatch - Colonel Mustang much? - and long black hair, swung a curved sword at him.

"Woah!" He yelped, and quickly spun off to the side to avoid the tip of the sword. "What is your damage man?!" He shouted, dodging another blow.

"Fiend! Enemy spy! I'll tear your head off and feed it to the fish!" Xiahou Dun shouted, swinging his sword again. Edward leapt to his feet, leaping back on his hands and swinging his legs around in the air to land on his feet.

"What the hell?!" He shouted. "Who the hell are you?!" The twang of an arrow sounded and rushed right by his head, making Edward freeze. He slowly looked behind him and cursed. Soldiers clad in blue all had bows homed in on him and ready to fire. He looked up at the swords man and narrowed his eyes.

Instead of answering, the cold steel of Xiahou Dun's sword sliced air. Edward discreetly touched his hands together with the hope that his alchemy would work, and smacked the sword point away from his neck - sparks from his alchemy made the air crackle and hiss as he changed the composition on the sword from steel to a much weaker alloy. He backed away, touching his hands together again and dodged another sweeping stroke. He leapt up in a flip, stretching an arm and snapping off a metal pole from the ship and reenforcing the metal with alchemy.

Landing on his feet, he turned the pole and held it out in front of him like a shield. "Look, all I want is answers. Tell me where I am or something worse might happen to you than a freaky looking eyepatch." He shouted.

Xiahou Dun laughed. "You think a pole will assure your safety? Little whelp spy, I'll see you hanged!" He charged forward and brought his sword down. Edward held the pole in both hands and met the blow.

The sword slid neatly in two as it had been so weakened by Edward's alchemy. Xiahou Dun staggered forward in surprise and almost toppled into Edward. He righted himself and gave a look of pure loathing to the foreigner.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, tossing the useless hilt of his sword aside in fury.

The soaking wet foreigner smirked and let the pole fall to the ground. He stretched his flesh hand out to Xiahou Dun. "I'm Edward Elric. Nice to meetcha." Xiahou Dun stared at the hand and Edward dropped it with a sigh. "So, who the hell are you and where am I?"

_TBC..._

_EverKitsune's drabbles:_

_Well, this is chapter one. I hope you could all read this with an open mind, as that is what we are looking for. Mal and I will be taking turns with each chapter so please bear with us if it seems choppy. We'll get better (we hope.)_

_Nevertheless, I must apologize for the shortness. Now I must beg you to leave a review - as open minded as you are. And I will also shut up as I seem to have forgotten what it was I needed to say next (though as soon as this is posted I'm sure I'll remember.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Renkenjutsu Warrior**

**This fanfic is a collaborative effort between EverKitsune and Malicious-Alchemist.**

**_Summary_: Crossover with FMA. Edward and Alphonse Elric crash land through the gate - in 208 a.d. China, during the battle of Chi Bi. How will they get home when one does't even know that the other is there?**

**_Dislaimer_: Full metal alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Dynasty Warriors is the property of KOEI.**

**_Warning_: crossover fic. Collaboration. Movie spoilers**

Chapter Two-by Malicious-Alchemist

Alphonse Elric,watched helplessly as his brother turned his back and walked back into the mysterious aircraft.There had been so many things he had wanted to say to his elder brother,but amongst the chaos created by Eckhart there had been little time to do so.Tears threatenedto break,from his eyes at any moment,the younger Elric broke free from Roy Mustangs grip,clapping his hands together and placing them on the wing he separated the iron.and turned to face Roy smiling "You said..brother and I journeyed together before..Even though I cant remember anything..All I want is to be with brother again.."

He didn't wait for a response,as the ship was already halfway through the gate,holding onto the material with his gloved hands,he managed to glide close enough,he stood up ,and jumped for the ship as it began to disappear back through the gate.The pure force that was sucking the ship through,gave the younger Elric little time to look back.Using alchemy he created an opening on the ship,before finding some armour and hiding inside it.

Hearing,terrifying screeches and pyschotic laughter,he removed the helmet,his grey eyes widened the ship was disintergrating.Black arms shot out and engulfed the armour he was hiding in,a choking noise escaped his lips,as the hands reached through the armour tighting there grip on his flesh "Argghhh let me go"

Everything he had forgotten,was now flashing before his eyes in rapid succsession.What he saw frightened him,there he was nothing but empty armour with a soul attached.Alphonse let out a scream as he felt a powerful force pulling him though,two huge doors.

_"Teheee..What should we do how should we be?"_

Alphonse gritted his teeth,as the dark ones attached to his body like leeches.Closing his eyes he inhaled a deep breath,his memories consuming him,then everything went black

Soldiers in red were furiously pushing back there opponents,the air thick with the stench of smoke and death.One particular unit,standing by a makeshift alter were displeased they had been stationed to guard some smart man from the shu forces; now that victory was ensured and the wei forces were scattered they could finally leave.

"General..Gan Ning sir..can we leave now?"

The bare chested officer of wu grinned,at te soldier "Heh sure I could go for a drink..."walking across the sand,he stopped his eyes bulging slightly at the armour before him "What..the?!".

Alphonse's eyes opening slightly his gaze peering through,the slits in the armour.The sound of some ones voice alerted him,without even thinking he pushed out the helmet quickly scrambling out of the armour .

"Even I could not have forseen this.." a calm voice stated,with a slight hand gesture directed,at the stranger with grey eyes.

Gan Ning gave the approching shu stratigest,a look of disgust "Aye..arn't you supposed to be retreating?"he spat,looking over at the strange kid breifly.

"Be that as it may,I cannot leave such a strange young boy who fell from the heavens here..until I decide whether he is a threat"

Alphonse,could not understand a word the two men were saying.It was apparent that the one wearing bells did not particularly like the tall man wearing white robes and holding a white feathered fan.His grey eyes looked out at the burning ships 'Brother..where are you' he thought.

Gan Ning placed his hands on his hips,and turned to look at the kid "Tch..your more of a threat then that kid is.."

Zhuge Liang supressed a slight smirk at the wu general,before turning his mystic gaze towards Alphonse "State your name.."

Alphonse looked at the ground,his bronze coloured fringe falling in front of his face "I'm sorry sir..I don't understand.."

The stratigest hid the smirk spreading across his face behind his fan. "This might require more work then I anticipated..

* * *

_Mal's Notes_

_This chapter is soo late.Thanks to everyone who reviewed,forgive me but I have not written anything this intense for quite some time,so if this chapter seems a little off then its my fault for not writing enough._


	3. Chapter 3

**Renkenjutsu Warrior**

**This fanfic is a collaborative effort between EverKitsune and Malicious-Alchemist. **

**Summary: Crossover with FMA. Edward and Alphonse Elric crash land through the gate - in 208 a.d. China, during the battle of Chi Bi. How will they get home when one doesn't even know that the other is there?**

**Dislaimer: Full metal alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Dynasty Warriors is the property of KOEI. **

**Warning: crossover fic. Collaboration. Movie spoilers**

**Chapter Three by EverKitsune **

"Edward Elric?" Xiahou Dun gave a bemused expression before breaking into a hollow laugh. "What a strange name!" He looked at the kid fully for the first time, taking in the strange, outlandish and dull clothes for the first time. "Where do you come from kid? I've never seen clothes like that before."

"None of your business!" Edward said, sticking out his jaw and glaring at Xiahou Dun. "I just want to know where I am first!"

A vein pulsed in the General's jaw. "How dare you disrespect me, fodder! I shall behead you for speaking in that tone, welp!"

"Thats two insults." Edward said, scowling. "And no answers. The rules of Equivilant Exchange state that you deserve two insults back you one eyed freak with a God complex." He halted at the similar insult for a moment.

"I do not believe that you are in a position to be insulting anyone, especially me." Xiahou Dun grunted, gesturing to the archers behind him, and the foot soldiers who were all pointing their swords and spears at the shorter boy.

"Ah," Edward's golden eyes narrowed, and he raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, you got me old man."

"What a smart spy you are." Xiahou Dun said, motioning for a group of soldiers to bind Edward's hands behind his back. "Come along men, we'll bring this child to cousin and see what to do with him."

There was a loud SLAM and a thundering and bursting noise. "What the hell was that?!" Xiahou Dun shouted, almost losing his footing as the ship shuddered violently. A regiment of blue soldiers came running towards them, screaming. "You men! What happened?"

"The fleet is on fire!" A soldier shouted back, "Get out before it spreads to here to!" the man turned and ran.

"Damn it! An enemy trick!" Xiahou Dun cursed, turning back to his men. "Hurry, we must make it to Cao Cao before the fire spreads any more!"

Edward winced as he was dragged along. Well this new adjustment wasn't going to help his cause very much. "I'll be lucky to survive the night..." He muttered, wincing as the rope cut into his flesh hand.

Xiahou Dun kept a fast pace, but soon the smoke from the flames engulfed them and made it hard to see. "Damn Wu dogs..." He growled, finally making it to Cao Cao's ship.

Cao Cao was enraged, cursing in dispair as he watched his men burn and drown. Some were cut down by the enemy sword. "Xiahou Dun!" He cried. "Thank the Gods you're alright."

"Cousin! You must get out of here." Xiahou Dun said. "We've lost, there's nothing we can do but get you to safety."

Cao Cao glared at him, but Xiahou Dun stood firm. Finally he sighed. "Here I had the proudest navy in all of China, to be beaten by peasants and pirates." He sneered at the sky. "Damn them all. I'll see them all killed before the end."

Xiahou Dun started pushing him forward. "Go my lord, we don't have much time!" the fire had burst on this ship too. Sailors screamed and the there was a call for water from below deck.

"Uh yeah, don't mean to butt in or anything, but the enemy soldiers are wearing red right?" Edward spoke up. "Because if they are, then we better hi-tail it out of here." He motioned to a sea of red soldiers charging towards them. His golden eyes were mocking, without a hint of fear in his voice. "Or hey, how about this. We each grab a sword and fight them, causing all of us to die and the goal of the enemy to be accomplished. Gee I like that idea, don't you?"

Cao Cao glared at him. "Xiahou Dun, who is that little boy?" Edward glared at him.

"I think he's an enemy spy." He said, mounting a horse while Cao Cao mounted another.

"Retreat! There is nothing to be gained at Chi Bi!" Cao Cao shouted, and the remaining soldiers ran for their lives, the Wu/Shu army at their heels.

-x-

Edward winced as he tried to keep up with the horse. The wrist of his flesh arm felt raw and numb. Somehow they had gotten away from the flaming fleet. Edward looked at the sides of the path they were riding fast and hard down and something gleaming caught his eye.

"Hey! I think there'someth-" Arrows shot from all directions before Edward could finish voicing his concerns. The horses reared from fright. Cao Cao didn't get a good hold on his reins and fell to the ground with a thick THUD. Xiahou Dun's horse skidded to the side, arrows in its neck. Edward was jolted off his feet as Dun flew to the ground.

The one-eyed soldier cursed, forgetting Edward as he pulled himself out from the dead animal and took his spare sword out of its sheath. His eyes searched the area for Cao Cao frantically. He finally spotted him in the chaos, kneeling in the dirt and nursing a shallow wound in the thigh.

"Cousin!" Dun yelled and helped him up.

"Dun!" Cao Cao grimmaced, gripping Xiahou Dun's forearm. "An ambush! Lets get out of here!"

"Agreed. Xiahou Yuan is on his way." The two started running. Dun spotted Edward struggling to yank the rope binding his hands off. "Go on, I'll be right there." He said, dashing over to the blonde haired man and grabbing the end of it.

Ed sent a cocky grin at him. "And here I thought you forgot me. I'm touched." He said dryly.

Xiahou Dun ran off, yanking Edward along with him. "Silence spy." He growled. "You shall be dealt with once we get my lord to safety." He ran after Cao Cao, who was ahead of them and limping. "Come Cousin! While the soldiers distract the enemy let's get out of here!"

"You know, I'm NOT a spy." Edward drawled, wincing as Xiahou Dun gave the line a particularly hard yank.

"Later." The one eyed man growled. "This is neither the time nor place." He looked back to the road ahead as a few soldiers came running along behind them.

Edward sighed, then decided to go along with it. Maybe the enemy would realize he was a prisoner and not kill him when they caught up.

Xiahou Dun quickened his pace. "Hurry Cao Cao! You can get across the bridge and escape!"

There was a sudden flash of red and green as a group of enemies ran from the underbrush with a yell. A long haired man clad in blue and white charged at him. "I am Zhao Yun! I shall stop you!"

"What?! Zhao Yun?!" Cao Cao shouted. "Damn Liu Bei." He cursed and ran towards the bridge. Xiahou Dun ran after him.

"Quick cousin! I'll break the bridge once you are across!" Edward dug his heels into the ground and made Dun stop moving.

"Hold on!" He shouted as the one eyed man turned to shout at him. "You get across to. I can break the bridge."

"WHAT? Like I'd trust you! That's exactly what you'd want, isn't it?" Xiahou Dun tugged on the rope. Edward didn't budge. Instead he grabbed the rope in one hand and tore it out of the Wei Generals grasp.

"Look. Its no good if Cao Cao get's ambushed alone on the other side of the bridge, no ones going to be able to help him out." Ed said, suddenly the voice of reason.

Xiahou Dun glared, realizing that they didn't have time to argue. "Fine. Have it your way then." He ran across the swinging bridge after Cao Cao, his sword slashing any enemy that got in his way.

Edward shook off the ropes on his arms and put two fingers to his lips. A high pitched whistle distracted Zhao Yun and his soldiers.

The Tiger General looked at him dubiously, taking in his strange clothes. "Who are you child?"

Edward grinned, "Why is it that I'm introducing myself to everyone lately?" He clapped his hands together. "My names Edward Elric, good night." With that he placed his hands on the ground.

_TBC..._

_EverKitsune's drabbles:_

_Sorry sorry!!! I know its late! TAT. School started suddenly and it caught me off guard. (I'm not ready to be a senior!) I'm also sorry for the very boring endings. It always seems to leave off with Ed giving his name. You must all be so tired of that by now. _

_In case you haven't noticed, I've been handling Ed, while Mal handles Alphonse. So yes, next chapter you'll find out what Al's doing. _

_Thank you for all the support! I love hearing from you all! However, please try to keep reviews friendly. We do not support blood sport entertainment and would like you to follow the respectable code of conduct in your reviews. Thank you very much! _


	4. Chapter 4

Renkenjutsu Warrior

This fanfic is a collaborative effort between EverKitsune and Malicious-Alchemist.

Summary: Crossover with FMA. Edward and Alphonse Elric crash land through the gate - in 208 a.d. China, during the battle of Chi Bi. How will they get home when one does't even know that the other is there?

Dislaimer: Full metal alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Dynasty Warriors is the property of KOEI.

Warning: crossover fic. Collaboration. Movie spoilers

Chapter Four-by Happy-Spirit(Formally Malicious-Alchemist)

Alphose trudged along surrounded by a group of soldiers clad in green,he ignored there breif stares and whispering.Unlike his brother he had alot more self control,and showed no resistance.There was only one thing that began to get the best of the youngest elric,and that was the mysterious stares from the man weilding a white crane feathered fan"Why do you keep staring at me?I don't aprriciate it"

Zhuge Liang just motioned at the boy with his fan "Your words,although many of this world do not understand them,I'm not one of them"

Alphonse was astounded,there was no rational explanation as to why this strange man could understand him "That dosen't make any sense.logically speaking"he stopped as the man was embraced by another man with long ears,who was crying.He watched something else zoom past the pair and approch him,it was a young girl with long thick black hair and dark green eyes.

The girl jumped up at pulled at his hair "Why is your hair like the sun.mister?"she asked cheerfully

Alphonse had no response as he could not understand the question.However his kind eyes softend as the girl let go of his hair and began diging at the dirt with a stick,reminding him of his younger days drawing transmutation circles.Knowing the girl could not understand him he traced a picture of a cat on the dirt.

The girl watched with intrest,and clapped her hands excitedly when he finished "That is really good.mister"

He looked up and smiled sheepishly his bronze bangs falling infront of his face.He looked up and was about to say somthing when his eyes were met by womans.It dident take him long to figure out that the woman before him was the girls mother.

The girl smiled and tilted her head to the side "This is Lady Huang"

The woman gave her daughter a stern look "Zhuge Yin..I'am your mother and you will address me as such.".Her daughter had been spending too much time with the generals,and not enough time studying.Alook of relief crossed her face when her husband approched fanning himself lightly.

"My daughter..it is not wise for one such as yourself to be conversing with a stranger,and do not disrespect yourmother"his thin fingers stroked the crane feathers on his fan.It dident bother him in the slightest that his daughter was conversing with the strange boy 'Better then Liu Feng' he thought silently.

Alphonse stutterd slightly "She is a sweet girl,she reminds me of a girl I once knew.."he lowered his gaze remembering the horrible fate that befell Nina.So many painful memories,plauged him but he had to move foward.

"Hmnn"kongming responded,only half listening his gaze was more focused on Liu Bei,Liu Feng,Liu Shan and his daughter who had a dangerous level of affection for Xuandes adopted son.The director general introduced Alphonse to the group "This boy I came across while retreating from Chi-Bi,I do belive he willl be a most valuble assest to your lordships cause"

Liu Bei rstepped fowared and marveled at the boy appearance,tears begining to swell in his eyes "You whould help us?"

Alphonse blinked.Why was this man crying?He did not understand anything anyone had spoken,with the exception of kongming.He smiled nervously and nodded his head,trying to communicate 'I understand' when he really dident.Looking over breifly he noticed the girl being given a flower by the elder boy,from the looks of it she really liked flowers.He so badly wanted to know why fate,was reminding him of his past.

Liu Bei personally lead alphonse back to the headquarters,trying to make conversation with the boy.He rambled on about virtue,restoring the Han,and the traitor Cao to which Alphonse could understand very little.A victory banquet was held,the youngest elric found he could only eat very little.His grey eyes averted the stares of the other Generals.

"Aye kid have some wine..I insist.."

Alphonse shooks his head lightly "No thank you sir.."

The youngest of the three oath brothers scoffed "Ehh elder brother..whats gooods..this kid,if he cant even speak properly.I say we lock em up" Zhang Fei dident trust Alphonse one bit,he was too strange looking.

Outside a man with a rather long beard arrived,allthe other detachments had returned with there spoils and Alphonse.The man walked in and breifly glanced at the new comer.

Alphonse resumed eating his food,and watched as Zuge Liang congratulated Li Bei on his succsess.The room fell silent as Guan Yu appeared,and the director general stood up to welcome him bearing a cup of wine "Joy! O General," said Zhuge Liang. "You have done a deed that overtops the world. You have removed the empire's worst foe and ought to have been met at a distance and congratulated."

Guan Yu muttered inaudibly, and Zhuge Liang continued, "I hope it is not because we have omitted to welcome you on the road that you seem sad."

Turning to those about him, Zhuge Liang said, "Why did you not tell us Guan Yu was coming?"

"I am here to ask for death," said Guan Yu.

"Surely Cao Cao came through the valley?"

"Yes, he came that way. But I could not help it: I let him go."

"Then whom have you captured?"

"No one."

"Then you remembered the old kindness of Cao Cao and so allowed him to escape. But your acceptance of the task with its conditions is here. You will have to suffer the penalty."

There was a gasp from the group,and the little girl cowered with her hands over her head.Liu Feng went to comfort the girl but backed downseeing the deathly glare from kongming.Alphonse looked on not quite shur what was happening but it did not look good.

Zhuge Liang called in the executioners and pointing his fan told them to take away Guan Yu and put him to death

Note:Anyone who has read ROTTK,will understand the whole liu feng conspiracy which i hopefully will build up further in this fic,(n the afterwood notes by moss roberts).Also I'm very fond of Nina from FMA.And how she died was horrific.The last bit of this chapter with guan yu was taken from rottk with slight alterations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Renkenjutsu Warrior**

**This fanfic is a collaborative effort between EverKitsune and Malicious-Alchemist. **

**Summary: Crossover with FMA. Edward and Alphonse Elric crash land through the gate - in 208 a.d. China, during the battle of Chi Bi. How will they get home when one doesn't even know that the other is there?**

**Disclaimer: Full metal alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Dynasty Warriors is the property of KOEI. **

**Warning: crossover fic. Collaboration. Movie spoilers**

**Chapter Five by EverKitsune **

The ground rose and fell unevenly, starting from where Edward's hands met the ground and spreading out and making Zhao Yun and his soldiers lose footing. Zhao Yun leapt agilely from his horse and stabbed the tip of his spear into the ground, swinging his legs around and smacking Edward in the face with his boot. He landed lightly and Edward was sent sprawling into the dirt.

"I am Zhao Yun, and you will not stop me from my duties, young as you are."

Battle weary was the best way Edward could describe the handsome, yet ragged face. It seemed as though the man hadn't slept in a long while, like he'd been on the move all of his life. His clothes were travel worn, and his long straight black hair was askew of its ponytail.

The General's eyes were hard from the many battles he'd participated in, and yet there was an uncommon love for things that reflected in his eyes which Ed found intriguing. All the battle freaks Ed had met (save Hughes) had a certain toughness that repelled compassion. Ed raised a hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, standing slowly. He couldn't help but wonder if his eyes were like that. He hadn't looked in a mirror since he was in Germany.

Edward's trick of shifting the rock beneath Zhao Yun and his soldiers had ended when the Tiger General had kicked him in the face. The ground was still jaggedly uneven, save for the semi circle clearing with Edward and the bridge - and now Zhao Yun. "So, now what?" Ed asked with a smirk.

Zhao Yun readied himself for a fight. "Were you to let me pass young Golden Haired Boy, I would leave you be. But the look in your eyes tells me that it shall not be that way."

"Do they?" Edward asked, eyebrows rising above his hairline in surprise. "Huh, I guess I can't fool you." The short boy clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A large hand rose up and wrapped his fingers around Zhao Yun, trapping him in place. "You seem like a nice guy. I don't like to kill people."

Zhao Yun slashed at the dirt fingers with his spear and they crumbled away. He fell to the ground and rolled into a kneeling position, taking off from there and slashing at Edward in one fluid motion.

Edward ducked, wheeled, and turned. Jumped and maneuvered in as many ways as he could think of to stay away from the blade. At one point, he had made an error calculating the distance between his legs and the tip of Zhao Yun's spear and the metal screeched against metal terribly. It knocked Edward off balance, sending him tumbling onto the hanging bridge.

He was up and running toward the other side in an instant. His breath came in short, quick gasps. He was out of breath already and the fight had hardly gone on very long. All those years of lazing about Germany with nothing to do but research rockets had left him out of shape. He fell into the dirt on the other side of the bridge and looked back to see Zhao Yun racing after him.

Ed grinned and clasped his hands together. "Better hold on to something!" He called, and Zhao Yun looked at him puzzled. Placing his palms on the ground, the dirt fell toward the bottom of the ravine, taking the bridge and its sole occupant along for the ride.

The Shu General gave a shout of alarm and grabbed onto the boards at his feet. He lost his grip when the bridge clamored against the other side of the cliff face and dropped a long way before he managed to get a new grip. He stabbed his spear into the cliff face (Edward was amazed that he'd kept a hold on it all this time) and lifted himself up to the next slit between the boards.

"General Zhao Yun!" Soldiers called, finally breaking through the large chunks of jagged ground. Arrows shot toward him and Edward dodged them.

"Cease!" A strangled cry from below shouted. Ed looked down to see that Zhao Yun was still making a slow and careful climb up the broken bridge. "Don't shoot!" Ed was once again surprised at the General. "Leave him!"

There was a sharp sound from the ropes holding the bridge to the other cliff. The ropes were starting to break. "Hey!" Edward shouted, Terror starting in his chest. The man would fall down into the abyss if he didn't get off the bridge! "Look out! The bridge is falling!"

Zhao Yun had barely enough time to get a good grip on his spear shaft before the ropes snapped, sending the ropes down the ravine. One rope smacked against the man's face as the bridge fell past, leaving a fine line of red across one shallow cheek.

As Edward watched Zhao Yun struggle with the cliff, he felt guilty. The man had saved his life after all, even though he'd tried to kill him right before that. He didn't need to know the laws of Equal Exchange to know that he owed this man his life. But what could he do? Edward couldn't bring the bridge back, and the only alchemy he was going to use in front of these people was his earth shaping skill. Better to think that he has power over the elements like he'd learned from the history books than the power to change coal into gold and all that.

A great shout had risen among the soldiers, and Ed watched as a rope was raised for the General. He couldn't help but imagine that the man was very light under the armor he wore. He watched the man climb up the rope, his blue spear with a red bush of hair decorating the tip. The man raised himself to the solid ground and stood.

He wasn't even shaking, so far as Edward could tell. The General turned to Edward and gave him a slight bow of respect.

Unbelievable! This man was so different from what he was used to. He'd just tried to KILL him. Knocked a whole BRIDGE down on him, and still he was respectful. Edward gave the man a salute and turned the way Cao Cao had gone, starting to jog after him.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and slid down the side of his face by the time he'd finally reached the man. He'd just fallowed the mass of soldiers, ally and enemy alike and caught up to the man.

Xiahou Dun was tired to, Edward noticed as the one-eyed man K.O.ed a small group of soldiers and ran for it. They were more at a full tilt run with a mass of red and green behind him. Edward raced down the tall slope he'd gone up and met the man. "See I'm back, and I told you I'd take down the bridge."

The swordsman snorted haughtily. "So you say anyway."

"Hey! If you don't believe me, I'll drag your sorry ass all the way back there so you can see for yourself!" Edward shouted, but Xiahou Dun wasn't looking at him anymore. In fact, both he and Cao Cao had come to a total halt.

"Guan Yu," Dun hissed, raising his sword. "You rat! Cao Cao saved your life and you betray him like this?!"

"Huh?" Edward looked forward past Cao Cao and his men and saw a fearsome man clad in green and mounted on a large red horse. Everything about the guy was huge. He had a large beard and a double bladed pole arm. Fear made Edward shiver and he almost took a step backwards in alarm.

But as he watched, the fearsome man stepped aside and bowed his head slightly. "Lord Cao Cao, my debt to you has been served."

Cao Cao paused a moment longer, then ran passed the man toward his rescuers. Xiahou Dun followed close behind, tensely, ready to slice at Guan Yu if he so much as twitched. He paused before the fearsome man and scoffed, spitting at his feet before continuing forward.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Man what is the deal with people here?" He wondered out loud, following Xiahou Dun.

-x-

It was dark when a strange object rose out of the water, walking with slow uneven steps. It breathed heavily, like it was gasping. It looked around in its hulking massive dark body, bits of armor flashing as it moved ever so slowly.

"_Edward Elric . . . " _It rasped, its voice a jumble of senseless jargon. _I will destroy you._

-x-

_EverKitsune's drabbles:_

_Thank you for reading! _

_However there is an issue I'm afraid I must discuss with you that I have decided to put first and foremost. If you have a problem with other reviewers, no matter how rude they may be, take it up with them. You have NO idea how frustrating it is to read a battle of reviews that is nothing but vile comments about other reviews. _

_(Such as 'don't listen too so and so' or 'you should just die' kinds of comments.) It sends a bad message to me and my coauthor, who expect and hope for comments and criticism on the story, not on some persons vices and reasons they should 'die'. If you have a problem with the story itself, I have no problem with it. However, please leave your personal battles with each other out of it. _

_Please. Its so damn frustrating you have no idea. I'd hate to have to disable reviews, but if this keeps up I might have to. And I'm sure my coauthor wouldn't really be pleased about that, nor would the people who want to leave comments about the story._

_It's really not that hard to give an honest review on the story is it? If you have a problem with another person on FFN, then please take it up with them with a PM or e-mail. I'm not saying that you can't have your personal opinions in your reviews, but please, don't misuse them. They aren't meant for some all out reviewer war. _

_Love you guys, sorry for this God-awful long message. _

_And for a side note, Sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well. _


	6. Chapter 6

Renkenjutsu Warrior

This fanfic is a collaborative effort between EverKitsune and Malicious-Alchemist.

Summary: Crossover with FMA. Edward and Alphonse Elric crash land through the gate - in 208 a.d. China, during the battle of Chi Bi. How will they get home when one does't even know that the other is there?

Dislaimer: Full metal alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Dynasty Warriors is the property of KOEI.

Warning: crossover fic. Collaboration. Movie spoilers

Chapter Six-by Happy-Spirit(Formally Malicious-Alchemist)

The sunlight seeped in through the flap of the tent,alphonse rolled over.Drinking and loud bosturious partying had kept the youngest elric awake.Hepulled the sheet away reluctently and stretched letting out a loud yawn.

"Good morning Al" a sweet childish voice rang out

Alphonse blinked before standing up in a hurry,petting down his hair "Yin thats your name right?"

"Daddy wants to talk to you.."

He just wanted to go back to sleep,the more he was around these people the more uncomfortable he felt.Last nights events had ended with there leader sparing Guan Yus life.What whould happen if he spared someones life?whould he be executed as well?HE shook the thoughts from his head and left for the meeting with Zhuge Liang.

"But Brother can we really trust Sun Quan?"Zhang Fei whined

Konming fanned himself "Clearly we must tread with caution,Shu needs this alliance and Jingzhou" he was keeping a good eye on the group reading there expressions and possibly thoughts.

Alponse snuck in"Uhm..Sorry for being late.."

Liu Bei smiled and gestured with his hand "Thats quite alright Alphonse please come and join us" the leader of Shu was quite curious about the boy,kongming refused to tell him much except he was a forigner.

Lady huang smiled politely at alphonse,she was extreamly tired.Her emerald eyes were dull and she looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment.Being the mother of such an energectic girl and a shu general was taking its toll.

"My wife please try and stay awake"his tone was demeaning,in his usual display of self-superiority.

Yue glared at her husband she was not intimidated by his mysterious gaze,or his self rightious attitude.Sometimes she just wanted to stand up and tell everyone his little embarassing secrets.

Alphonse scratched the back of his head and looked down nervously.He felt rather small sitting so close to all these generals.Would he ever get used to this world?

And so hours passed into days and days into weeks...

The Shu army had returned to the castle in Jingzhou,alphonse got a makeover and was now attired in green.The room he was given was small but spacious and he was allowed to roam wherever he wished.He hadent seen much of the primeminister,apparently he was having marrige difficulties.Liu Bei was greiving over his dead wife,and now there was a meeting about a new prospective bride in the southlands.

"Lord Alphonse!!"

He turned to see a messenger breathing heavily "You are needed in the meeting hall imidiattly!"

-

Wu

A man with short black hair coughed,if he dident find shelter soon he was going to catch a cold.His companion dident seem to be bothered by the weather,but then again she was trained for extreme conditions.

"Still useless in the rain sir?"

(It's short I apoligise for that,but im tired and I havent been well lately.This is so terribly late as well.Yawns)


End file.
